


The Story of Him and Her

by Woild_is_yer_erster



Series: Newsies One-Shots [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey teaches law, F/M, High School AU, Jack teaches art, Kath teaches lit, The Newsies are Teachers, i love this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woild_is_yer_erster/pseuds/Woild_is_yer_erster
Summary: This was a High school AU where their all teachers. Jack, the art teacher. Katherine, the Lit teacher. Davey, the Law teacher. Medda, the Drama teacher. Race, the PE teacher. The other newsies are also teachers, I just didn't want to assign them to a subject.





	The Story of Him and Her

"Can anyone tell me why Jane turned down St. John's proposal? Anyone?"

A hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Les?"

"Because it would go against her morals. She didn't want to get married just for the status. She wanted love, Miss Plumber." 

"Very Good." Now, -" Katherine Plumber's next question was cut short when someone burst through her door.

"Hey, Ace, do you have some, I don't know, medical supplies?" Jack Kelly asked in a deadly calm voice.

"First of all, it's Ms. Plumber, Jack, not Ace. Second, why not go to Crutchie, he is the school nurse?" Katherine asked with a little laughter in her voice.

"Cause then he'd ask questions," Jack said in a low voice, blood starting to drip from his left palm.

"And you didn't think I would?" Katherine replied while tilting her head. She then noticed blood dripping off his hand, she turned pale. "What'd you do?" 

"Ah..." Jack said while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Can we go into your closet, I don't want to say this in front of your students." 

"Fine," Katherine said in a whisper.

The two then disappeared into her supply closet. After a few minutes, the students could hear a "Jack Kelly!" followed by a loud "SHHHHHH!" 

While the two were in the closet, the class started to whisper. Jack and Katherine were the entire school's favorite ship, wishing and hoping that one day, they'd finally get together and get married. 

"Okay, now that I cleaned it, I'm forcing you to go to Crutchie, and to make sure you do, I'm going to walk you," Katherine said with a stern voice.

"But, Ace, you have a class, I don't need a babysitter," Jack whined.

Katherine looked at him with raised eyebrows. "We both know that's not true, Jack."

"Fine," Jack said after breaking.

"Class, be good, I'll be back in a few minutes after I drop, Mr. Kelly here off at the nurse's office," Katherine said walking through the doorway.

After Katherine left, the class erupted. 

"They would literally make the perfect couple, why can't they just get together already!" One of the "popular" girls whined.

"You do know that she has a boyfriend, right?" Les said. He then slammed his hand to his mouth realizing what he just said.

"What? How do you know?" Literally, everyone in the class asked.

"Um," Les said while his face started to become red as all of this classmates gathered around to hear more of what he knew.

"What's his name?" 

"What does he look like?"

Les was bombarded with questions as he sank into his desk more and more with every question.

"What are do you doing to Les?" A voice called from the front of the classroom. It was Katherine.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Les said as his classmates made their way back to their desks.

"Alright, I'm sorry about that. Mr. Kelly isn't known for following rules, and I knew that he wouldn't listen to me, so I had to personally escort him to the nurse's office." Katherine said with a sigh. 

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes -"  She was cut off from the bell. 

"Have a good rest of your day and a good weekend." She told her class.

She then mumbled under her breath, "I'll be taking care of my idiot of a boyfriend the entire weekend." 

Les was the last one to leave the classroom, but he stopped at the doorway, closed the door and turned around.

"What do you need, Les?" Katherine asked with confused on her face.

"Sorry I closed the door, but I knew that you wouldn't want anyone to hear this," Les said with a sigh. "Do you know that the entire school wants Jack and you to get together? Because I got swarmed today after accidentally letting slip that I knew who your boyfriend was." 

"Yes Les, both of us know," Katherine said with a laugh. "Also, can you stop by Mr. Kelly's classroom and give him a slap over the head for me? Thanks."

"Will do, Ms. Plumber" Les said with a smile.

\-----

"How was everyone's weekend?" Katherine asked after the morning bell rang. Did she seem... happier? 

"You seem happier than normal, Ms. Plumber. " One of the girls in her class asked. "May I ask why?"

"You may because I'm just so happy about it," Katherine said with a smile so wide. "My boyfriend proposed to me. And I said YES!"

Katherine put up her hand to show her class.

The class gave half-hearted congratulations to her. Now knowing their favorite ship would never sail. 

"Would you like to see our engagement photos?" Katherine asked.

"Sure," Les said, the only one who knew who it was.

**(A/N: All of the photos are going to be set in winter with snow and ice.)**

Katherine pulled up a photo on her smart-board. It showed her and a guy with glasses, but you couldn't see the guy's face, all you could see was the side of his head as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.  

The girls in the room couldn't help by awww at the photo, you could see the love the two had of each other.

The next picture showed Katherine curled into her fiance's chest, but you could see from the bottom lip down of him. 

 The next picture was a picture of the two, Katherine was turned around looking at the photographer, while her fiance was looking the other way. Katherine was holding onto his arm. 

 The fourth picture was a candid of the man on one knee, it looked like the actual moment of the proposal. 

"He hired a photographer to take pictures of the actual engagement," Katherine said with a sigh. "I didn't even know that he was going to propose." 

The fifth picture was a picture of him dipping her. They were probably supposed to be kissing, but they were just laughing. 

The sixth picture was a blurred picture of them kissing and in front of them was a Polaroid of them standing in the woods in the snow. 

"Now, this picture is my favorite," Katherine said with a reminiscing face. "The Polaroid is from our first date. He took on on a hike to his favorite spot in New York. He used to go there as a kid. Oh, I love it there."

You could tell by the way she talked about him that she was crazy in love.

"I guess I should start the lesson for today," Katherine said with a sigh.

"Or, you could tell us about the way he proposed." A girl said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Okay. But after the story is done, I do actually need to teach you something." Katherine said.

Little did she know, she forgot to close the door to her classroom, and Jack Kelly had been standing by the open doorway the entire time watching her and her class. 

"Okay. So, He'd been planning this for months, as he tells me. But I think it was a spur of the moment kinda thing, but he'll never admit it." 

By then, most of the people saw Jack standing in the doorway looking lovely at Katherine. Some of them were thinking of how oblivious she was to his feelings, Some were thinking that she should break it off with her current fiance and get together with Jack. 

"He woke me up with pancakes and hot chocolate. He then told me to wear something warm. He wouldn't tell me why. So I found the warmest clothes I could find which was a burgundy red and think black leggings and my knee-high boots. He then drove out of town to our spot. There, we were looking out on the view and I look over to kiss him, but he's not there where he was standing a minute ago. I look done, and he's on one knee with a ring box." Katherine said with a smile. "It would be an understatement to say I wasn't excited."

"Can you tell us how you met?" Another girl asked.

"I've got to teach you guys something today," Katherine said with a sigh.

"You are teaching us something. You're teaching us about your fiance. We all want to know more." A boy from the back of the class said.

"Thomas is right. We all do." Les said with a knowing look.

"Les..." Katherine said with raised eyebrows. Les just gave her a sly smirk.

"Okay! Fine. I'll tell you about how we met." Katherine said as she jumped on the counter behind her. "We met in-"

"Sixth grade." Jack finished for her.

"Mr. Kelly, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked a bit annoyed.

"I came to tell you that there is going to be a special lunch during lunch break for a little celebration," Jack said proudly sauntering up to where Katherine was sitting to join her on the counter.

"Alright. You told me. Now you can go so I can tell my class how my fiance and I met." 

"Or, I could tell them. I know him pretty well if I do say so myself." 

"Do you really want to?" 

"I do."

"Alright, then tell away.

"So, they met in sixth grade. Had the same homeroom. For him, it was love at first sight. For her, it was hate at first sight." That got some laughs out of her students. "They became best friends fast, he was persistent. He pined after her for roughly three years. They were in eighth grade when she finally said yes to his eighth-grade promposal. She thought that they were going just as friends, after all, they were best friends. At the dance, he finally got up the courage to tell her his feelings. She thought that he was just kidding, he played it off like that, his heart crushed." Jack looked at Katherine who was looking at him telling his story. He noticed there were tears welling in her eyes. Jack gave her a smile.

"Anyway," Jack said turning back to the class. "It was another year until he tried to confess his love again. He had become distant, heart broken over his rejection. When she confronted him about it, he lied and told her that it was because of his longtime childhood friend. Let's call him... Charlie. She talked to Charlie about it finding out there was nothing wrong with Charlie. But Charlie did tell her the reason why her best friend was distant. She went to the roof where her best friend spent most of his time. Up there, she found him sitting there sketching her, oh, I forgot, her best friend was the best artist she had ever met."

Jack chuckled. "She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, watching him sketch her from memory. She found the detail amazing. "I'm sorry." was all she said to him until he finished the drawing. "What are you sorry for?" He asked her. She then kissed him on the mouth with so much force that they fell over. But instead of them keeping on kissing, they lied on the ground laughing. "I'm sorry I broke your heart last year at the dance. I thought you were just kidding with me." She told him. "Who told you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Charlie..." She had told him simply. "But, I can't say that I haven't... developed feelings for you over the last 3 years." From that point on, they were practically inseparable. They only left each other's side if they had to go home, well when she had to go home, he didn't have much of a home to go to."

 "After high school ended, they got an apartment together and have lived with each other ever since. She went to college, got a degree in journalism and literature, and she is not a Lit teacher at high school. I can't tell you what he does, it'll give away his identity, after all, most of you know him."  

"She was the Ace up his sleeve, his favorite reporter," Jack said while looking at Katherine.

"Oh," Jack said all of a sudden. "I forgot to give them a backstory. She grew up in a loving household with loving parents and siblings. They always had enough money, you could even say that they were stupid rich. While he wasn't as fortunate. His mom died when he was very young, his dad was arrested, leaving Him all alone with no one to look out for him, he had no family. He was eventually thrown into the refuge, an old juvenile jail that was run by a not so pleasant man. There he was abused, if you look closely, you can still see some of his scars, which might I add, his best friend loves. He served his time in the refuge and went to find somewhere to live. He found the Newsboy Lodging house. There, he made friends, you could even say brothers. He eventually got thrown in the Refuge again for stealing food and clothes for his brothers. But, this time, he escaped. He was a newsboy, that's how he made his money. He would go to school during the day, then sell the newspaper at night, barely getting enough to survive. To be honest with you, I think that his Ace is the only reason that he's still alive."

Jack looked at each student and realized that most of the students were crying, except for Les, who was just looking at him with a knowing look. Then he looked over at Katherine and realized that she was also crying. He pulled her into a hug and whispered calming words into her ear. Just then the bell rang. 

"Alright class, no homework tonight, enjoy your day," Katherine said trying to stop crying.

When all the students left and no one could see them, he leaned in and kissed her on the check. "I've got a class, but I'll see you at lunch." 

"Okay, bye," Katherine said wiping away the tears on her face.

\-----

"You don't know the thing you've started. Everyone from Katherine's first block is telling the story they call  _The Story of Him and Her_. I do have to hand it to them. It's a good title to a great story." Davey Jacobs said walking into faculty room for lunch. "Everyone loves the story Jack told. Very nice, just using pronouns instead of names."

"Tell him when he comes, I don't know where he is," Katherine said. 

"I'm so happy for you guys, Katherine!" Ms. Medda said sitting across the table from Katherine. 

"Thank you, Ms. Medda." 

"Call me, Medda, sweetie. We're friends."

"I can't do that, sorry. You taught me when I came here, it'd be too weird." Katherine said with an apologetic smile. 

"Alright. Now, let me see that ring." 

Katherine held up her hand and showed off the ring. The ring was just a simple gold band with a small diamond in the center. 

"It's so simple. I love it. Matches your relationship perfectly." Ms. Medda exclaimed. 

"Thank you, I couldn't have picked a better ring for a better person." A voice said from behind Katherine. "Hey, Love." 

"Hey," Katherine said.

"Jack, that story you told in Katherine's first block has spread all over the school," Davey complained to Jack. 

"Is there a problem with that?" Jack asked. 

"No, it's just, no one was paying attention to my teaching, they were all talking about the story." 

"Speaking of which, how long were standing in the doorway of my classroom?" Katherine asked.

"The entire time." 

"Hey, guys. Where's the food?" Race said walking into the faculty room.

"Race, all you think about is food," Davey said with a smirk.

"And?"

"Nothing." Davey tried not to laugh. 

\-----

The class started on the last chapter of Jane Eyre when there was a knock on the door, and before Katherine could get to the door, it opened. Revealing none other than Mr. Jack Kelly.

"Mr. Kelly, I would like one class that I am not interrupted, thank you." 

"Aw, don't be like that Ace. You know you love me." Jack said with a smirk.

"Wait, Ace?" One of the boys in her class asked, just now realizing what that nickname meant.

"She was the Ace up his sleeve." A girl in her class whispered. 

"OH MY GOSH!" One of the students who had realized screamed.

Jack and Katherine just laughed. The students had finally figured it out. 

"I don't need to keep it a secret anymore. I can tell everyone!" Les said from the back.

" _The Story of Him and Her_  was about you two, wasn't it?" One of her students asked. 

Jack grabbed Katherine's hand, twirled her, dipped her, and kissed her. Gaining and applause from her students. Questions started flying, They decided to answer the questions now that the students knew the truth.

When the bell ringed, the students rushed out of the classroom to tell their friends what they just saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a High school AU where their all teachers. Jack, the art teacher. Katherine, the Lit teacher. Davey, the Law teacher. Medda, the Drama teacher. Race, the PE teacher. The other newsies are also teachers, I just didn't want to assign them to a subject.


End file.
